miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculer/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja: (talks from Sabrina's phone) ...help them defeat the fearsome Destroyer, Ladybug and Cat Noir... Sabrina: (glued to her screen she twists her foot and drops the phone near Chloé) WHOOOH! Nadja: ...with the help of their sidekicks: Rena Rouge and Carapace... Chloé: (activates her Queen Bee signal) Today's the day. Nadja: Let's hope the guardians will defeat this villain soon! Stay tuned for updates. (Chloé pulls her photo with Ladybug taken in "Evillustrator" and then notices Sabrina's phone) Nadja: The battle between our heroes and Destroyer is in full swing! (Eiffel Tower explodes and Chloé picks the phone up) Oh no! And now Paris' most pointed monument is being ravaged by the horrendous supervillain! Chloé: Ugh, how embarrassing. Without me around, they look ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Sabrina: Come on, Ladybug! You need help. Come and fetch Chloé! (Chloé nudges Sabrina with her elbow) Sabrina: Ah! Oh yes, sorry uhm... Come and fetch Queen Bee! Hawk Moth: Mayura. Ladybug and Cat Noir are in trouble. Mayura: (spying on Chloé from behind a nearby statue) Chloé's already waiting for her like she always does. Hawk Moth: Perfect. Be ready in case Ladybug goes and hands her the Bee Miraculous. Nadja: Ladybug calls her Lucky Charm and gets... a rubber duck? What is she going to do with that? Will Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace...? Chloé: Come on! What are you waiting for? You need me! Nadja: Okay! Of course! That's brilliant! And Ladybug pulls it off yet again! She defeated Destroyer with the help of all her superhero friends! (Miraculous Ladybug is flying around Paris and fixes the Eiffel Tower) Chloé: All? ALL!? What about Queen Bee? Ugh! (throws Sabrina's phone against the ground in fury and then crosses her arms) Sabrina: (picks up phone) That's really not cool. Chloé: Oh, you so don't get it. Ladybug only calls on me when she has serious villains to contend with. Sabrina: Uhh, yeah! Of course. (Chloé sadly looks at her photograph) Carapace: Wayzz, shell off. Rena Rouge: Trixx, let's rest. Ladybug: (collects the Turtle and Fox Miraculous from Nino and Alya) And don't forget. Nobody can ever know our secret identities. Nino: Except us, of course. Ladybug: (turns around and throws her yo-yo) Thank you, see you next time. (swings away) Cat Noir: Still haven't spoken to her, huh? Ladybug: You know how dangerous it is to use Chloé. Everybody knows that she was Queen Bee, everyone including Hawk Moth. He can use it to trap us. That's why our identities must remain a secret. Cat Noir: And the best kept secrets are the ones you don't share, yeah-yeah, I know. I don't think Chloé knows that her time as Queen Bee is over, though. Ladybug: I know, I just haven't time to tell her and... (her Miraculous beeps) ...and I won't today either, I'm about to transform back! (spins her yo-yo) Cat Noir: M'lady... promise me you'll go talk to her. It's the right thing to do. Ladybug: Yeah, sure. (takes off) Gabriel: Chloé Bourgeois must become Queen Bee again! Nathalie: Are you still considering making her an ally? I'm afraid Ladybug has grown reluctant to giving Chloé the Bee Miraculous. She's being very careful. Gabriel: Then I will get Chloé to force Ladybug to give it to her. All I need is for her to lose all hope in Ladybug. To become angry enough so I can akumatize her. (smirks evilly) Nathalie: (smiling evilly) Maybe it's time we bring Lila Rossi's psychological talent into the plan. Gabriel: Excellent idea, Nathalie... Lila: I really want to thank you for trusting me, Mr. Agreste. I'm very honored to be able to protect Adrien. But I'm saddened by all the people around him. Your son deserves better than that friend of his Nino. Not to mention all the girls clamoring to catch his eye, especially that Marinette dummy and that stuck-up Chloé. Chloé! Pfft! She won't stop bragging about being Queen Bee, but Adrien couldn't care less about these girls. He's just so perfect. Gabriel: I don't think Adrien's completely indifferent to Chloé. They've had a very strong friendship ever since they were young - a relationship that no one can ruin. Thank you, Lila. I'll see you tomorrow. (car drives away) Lila: Yes. See you tomorrow. Gabriel: I'm sure that this young lady will help us implement our grand plan. Chloé: Rena Rouge and Carapace are so tacky. I just don’t understand why Ladybug keeps calling on them and when I, Queen Bee- Lila: Good morning, everyone! Adrien, Nino, and Alya: Hey, Lila! Marinette: (glares at Lila) Yeah, let's go study for that test. (grabs Alya by her arm and they leave) Nino: What test? Adrien: The science test this afternoon. Nino: (groans) Adrien: Come on. I'll get ya up to speed. (leaves with Nino) Lila: (notices Chloé and smirks before approaching her) Were you talking about Ladybug? Chloé: Uhh... who are you again? Sabrina: That’s Lila. She’s in our class! Chloé: Really? Well, she clearly didn't make a big impression on me. Lila: (laughs) Oh, I love your sense of humor. I remember now that Ladybug mentioned it a few times. Chloé: You talk to Ladybug? Lila: Of course! She and I are very close friends. A bit like you used to be back in the day! Whenever I feel like seeing her, I've got a magic command that calls her to me right away. Chloé: Magic? Lila: Yeah, just like your signal to summon her, except mine works every time. Chloé: (almost gets angry but then contains herself) Well, to each her own. (walks off) Lila: Don't you want to know what it is? Chloé: (stops) If you insist. (Lila whispers into Chloé's ear while Marinette attempts to listen) Lila: If Ladybug doesn't come to you with that, then you'll know she's not a true friend. (The bell rings) Marinette: (to Alya) Go ahead, I'll meet you. Marinette: Chloé? Chloé: What do you want, Dupain-Cheng? Marinette: I don't know what Lila just told you but, you should watch out for her, besides I'm sure Ladybug will come and see you anyway with or without magic. Chloé: You making fun of me right now? Marinette: No, No! I'm not! Chloé: I could see Ladybug WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, OKAY, so mind your own business DUPAIN-CHENG. (Tikki appears out of Marinette's purse) Tikki: You really got to talk to Chloé. Marinette: But I just did. It’s pointless, obviously. Tikki: No! Marinette talked to Chloé! You know the only person Chloé listens to is Ladybug. Marinete: (sighs) You’re right. Hawk Moth: Our ally is living up to our expectations. I can already feel Chloé's anger rising. Get ready, Mayura. Mayura: Yes, Hawk Moth. Marinette: It's time. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (transforms into Ladybug) August: Lollipop! Lollipop! August's mother: No August, I've told you already. You’re too little to have lollipops. August: (cries) Mayura: (smirks and creates an amok) Fly away beautiful Amok. Enhance and hone that frustration. (Amok enters August's pacifier and a lollipop sentimonster appears in front of August and his mother. August opens his mouth in awe and his pacifier falls. His mother turns the pram away in order to flee from the monster.) Ladybug: A sentimonster! Sorry, Chloé, you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer. (takes off) (Chloé and Sabrina both spot the sentimonster) Chloé: (happily) Today's the day! Butler Jean: (opens the limo door) Welcome, ma— Chloé: Move, Jean-Gasphard! (pushes him out of the way) Adrien: Thank you, I'll be safe now. (bodyguard leaves) Plagg: You're right. It's nice and safe in here! How about we just hang and wait for a Camembert monster instead? Adrien: If we end up running into one, I promise I'll save you a big chunk. Come on! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Look out, M’lady! Lollipops are bad for your teeth. Ladybug: I don't see an akumatized person anywhere! Seem like this sentimonster is all on it's own. (dodges the sentimonster’s attack) Chloé: Come on! Hurry! Nadja: (from Sabrina’s phone) Don't be bemused, it's just the news! The battle between Ladybug and the lollipop monster has begun! Sabrina: You know, if Ladybug doesn't show up, I could go fetch our costumes and we could play dress up. Chloé: That's right, go fetch the costumes. Sabrina: Yay! (takes off) Chloé: Come on! Lila: (from Chloé's memory) I've got a magic command that calls her to me right away. Don't you want to know what it is? Chloé: No! That would be ridiculous, utterly ri- (looks around to make sure no one will see her and then stands on one foot and hops around in a circle) Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug. (opens her eyes and sees Butler Jean standing next to her) Butler Jean: Mademoiselle seemed a little upset eariler. (opens a dish with Mr. Cuddly in it) Chloé: (angrily) Get... lost, Jean Pascal! (Sabrina walks in wearing a Cat Noir costume and holding a Ladybug costume) Butler Jean: (to Sabrina) Mademoiselle needs a few minutes to herself. Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye bye, little feather. Ladybug: (on the phone) Miraculous Ladybug! Chloé: But... I did the magic dance! Ladybug wouldn't have forgotten all about me! (pictures Lila laughing) That smart alec idiot at school took me for a ride! (stares at the photo of her and Ladybug and starts to cry) Hawk Moth: Yes... I feel the anger rising, my plan is rolling out beautifully. (creates an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! Sabrina: (approaches Chloé) That's okay. We can still play Ladybug and Cat Noir! Chloe: PLAY? With you!? Who are YOU anyway? You don't have any powers! You're a nobody! I'm a superheroine, okay? I'm Queen Bee! You and I have NOTHING in common! Go away! Sabrina: (runs away crying as an akuma enters Chloé’s photograph) Hawk Moth (from his lair) My dear Chloé Bourgeois, this is Hawk Moth. Ladybug wants to strip you of your superpowers? Well I can empower you. Come with me and we can recover the Bee Miraculous together. We'll be a team, and your powers will have no limits. Chloé: No, Hawk Moth! I am a superheroine! I am Queen Bee! Ladybug will come and get me when she needs me! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! (throws her photo onto the ground as the akuma exits it... and pants) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Chloé Bourgeois is really quite... unique. But I can feel a negative emotion not far from her. A friend who could help us achieve our goal. Follow it, my evil akuma! Sabrina: (giggles) Stop tickling me! (sighs as the akuma enters the staff of her costume) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Miraculer, your friend has rejected you because she is only interested in other people's powers. Well, I'm giving you the power to steal those powers from them, and win back your friendship. And in return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Sabrina: Thank you, Hawk Moth. Chloé and I will be a real team at last! (transforms into Miraculer) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (Miraculer appears on top of the merry-go-round) Cat Noir: Hey, you're a tad on the late side. The fight was five minutes ago. Miraculer: (mockingly) The fight was five minutes go. Actually, it's right now! (jumps in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir) You've neglected Chloé one time too many, Ladybug! Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) I guess you didn't work things out with her, did you? Ladybug: I was about to, but... Miraculer: (mockingly) I was about to, but... Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Ladybug: (notices her Miraculous beeping) Cat Noir, I'm gonna transform back at any second. Miraculer: (mockingly) Oh, help me, Cat Noir! Ladybug: I don't even talk like that! Stop mimicking me! (charges towards Miraculer, who hits her with her staff, causing red ladybug icons to appear on her costume) Miraculer: Lucky Charm! (receives a sword) Ladybug: What have you done? Cat Noir: She's swiped your power! That little copycat! Get backup, I'll take care of her. Cataclysm! (Miraculer attacks him with her sword; though Cat Noir blocks the attack with his staff, Miraculer manages to steal his powers, causing green cat icons to appear on her costume) Miraculer: What's the phrase again? Oh! Cataclysm! (hits Cat Noir in the ribs, causing him to fly backwards into a fence) Oh, Chloé's gonna love our powers! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I'm sure you're right, Miraculer. Run and find her now. (Miraculer takes off and an injured Cat Noir heads to a nearby alley) Cat Noir: Plagg, claws in. (detransforms) Plagg: So, that's what it feels like to get Cataclysmed. I promise I'll never call the dinosaurs a bunch of wusses ever again. Adrien: Plagg, grab some Camembert in my jacket. We'll rest for a while 'til Ladybug comes back. Master Fu: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight along side you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back and return them to me. Marinette: Miraculer has stolen both of our powers. We're going to need everyone. Master Fu: Even... Chloé? Marinette: (picks up the Bee Miraculous) This akumatized person is her best friend. If anyone can help us, it's Chloé. Cat Noir: You sure? Ladybug: This might be her last mission, but we definitely need her this time. (gives Cat Noir the Bee Miraculous) Cat Noir: (prepares to take off on his staff but falls) Ladybug: Cat Noir, are you okay? Cat Noir: (gets back up) Oh, it's nothing. I just got Cataclysmed in the ribs. I'll be fine. Ladybug: I promise you we'll get our powers back, Cat Noir. And I'll heal you. Cat Noir: I can't wait. (takes off) Nadja: (on the news) We still don't know how Ladybug and Cat Noir are doing after their latest battle. Miraculer: (appears behind Chloé) Chloé! I have powers now! We can play together again! Chloé: Sabrina? Miraculer: I'm Miraculer now! (hops on one foot towards Chloé) I've stolen Cat Noir and Ladybug's superpowers! Do you want Ladybug's? Then you can be Ladybug, and I'll be Cat Noir! For real! Just like we've always dreamed of! Chloé: Not like this! You are so far off the mark! I don't wanna be Ladybug, there's only one Ladybug, and she isn't me. I am- Cat Noir: Queen Bee. (presents the Bee Miraculous to Chloé) (Mayura smirks upon seeing Cat Noir with the Bee Miraculous) Chloé: Ugh! About time, too! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Right on time! (Chloé is about to grab the Bee Miraculous but Mayura jumps in and snatches it) Cat Noir: Hey! (Mayura lands next to Miraculer) Chloé: Who are you? Mayura: I am Mayura. (shows Chloé the Bee Miraculous) If you team up with us, your dream will finally come true. Miraculer: Don't worry. She's with Hawk Moth and me. Cat Noir: Watch out. Your dream sounds more like a nightmare to me. Miraculer: You'll be the one living the nightmare, kitty. Nino: We're getting good at this. Alya: Focus, turtle boy. (Once done, the two tap their ice creams together and then spot Ladybug on top of a bridge lamp, who presents them with their Miraculouses) Miraculer: Lucky Charm! (receives a blow dryer) Cataclysm! (shoots a Cataclysm out of the blow dryer and hits Cat Noir with it) Ha ha ha ha ha! Chloé: We wouldn't be in this situation if you and Ladybug had gotten me sooner. Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Thanks, Chloé. That's super helpful. Chloé: If I had my Bee Miraculous, I could've helped you. I'd have floored those two by now. (is secretly pulled away by Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace) Finally! Ladybug: (puts her hand over Chloé's mouth) Shhh! I've got a plan. Just listen. Miraculer: (while fighting Cat Noir) Stay still, you mangy cat. Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on! Chloé: Sabrina! I've changed my mind. I do want Ladybug's powers. They should've gotten me sooner but since they chose not to, I've decided I'd rather play with you instead. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect. Just as I planned it. Mayura, grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. Miraculer: (as Mayura fights Cat Noir) Oh, I'm so happy. We're going to have so much fun. Here's Ladybug's power. (transfers Ladybug's powers to Chloé only to discover that she is really Ladybug in disguise via Rena Rouge's Mirage) Ladybug: Thank you, Miraculer. I really needed that back. Chloé: (pushes Carapace and Rena Rouge out of her way) You confused me for a pathetic illusion, and you claim to be my best friend? (An angry Miraculer attempts to re-steal Ladybug's power) Carapace: Shell-ter! (a barrier forms around Ladybug) Not on my watch! Miraculer: Cataclysm! (destroys the barrier and then fights Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace) (Mayura manages to overpower Cat Noir and nearly grabs his Miraculous, only to be stopped by Ladybug, who pushes her away from him with her yo-yo) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Cat Noir: I'm sorry, M'lady. I held out for as long as I could. Miraculer: Lucky Charm! (receives a giant mallet) Cataclysm! (destroys the ground beneath Rena Rouge and Carapace) (Miraculer charges before Rena Rouge and Carapace and manages to touch the latter with her staff, stealing his powers and causing green turtle icons to appear on her costume) Rena Rouge: (charges towards Miraculer) Miraculer: Shell-ter! (blocks Rena Rouge with a barrier and then touches her with her staff, stealing her powers and gaining orange fox icons on her costume) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Come back, Mayura. You've got the Bee Miraculous already. Miraculer will take care of Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous. (Mayura takes off) Cat Noir: I've got this! (throws his staff at Mayura, causing her to drop the Bee Miraculous, which Ladybug catches with her yo-yo) Ladybug: Lost something? (Mayura continues to take off) Chloé, follow Mayura. (tosses the Bee Miraculous towards Chloé) She's probably going back to Hawk Moth. Chloé: (catches the Bee Miraculous) You won't regret this, Ladybug. Sequence Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (looks unhappy; Chloé transforms into Queen Bee) Queen Bee: (takes off after Mayura) Miraculer: Chloé! (fights Rena Rouge) Queen Bee: Where did she go? Ladybug's going to think I'm incompetent! (spots Mayura behind her and fights her) Don't mess with Bee. Stand still! Mayura: (pins Queen Bee down) Let me ask you just one question. Do you enjoy being Ladybug's servant? Having to wait for her to loan you a Miraculous? Wouldn't you rather have boundless powers of your own? Queen Bee: (raises eyebrow) Uh, that's three questions. Mayura: Come with us, Chloé. You can be Queen Bee whenever you want. Queen Bee: Ladybug gave me a new chance, so I'll give her one, too. Mayura: You're going to regret this. (prepares to take the Bee Miraculous from her) Queen Bee: You're going to regret underestimating me, you despicable bird! (escapes Mayura's grasp and holds her down) What would happen if I took this from you? (nearly manages to take the Peacock Miraculous only for Mayura to break free of her grasp and escape) Oh no, no, no. Where did she go? Ugh! Miraculer: Mirage! (multiple illusions of herself appear around her, which are then destroyed by Carapace's shield and Ladybug's yo-yo - the latter which is then used to grab Miraculer) Cataclysm! (Ladybug pulls the yo-yo away from Miraculer and then Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Cat Noir all restrain her and Carapace attempts to grab her staff) Shell-ter! (a barrier appears around the staff) Good luck getting hold of my akuma now! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (receives a pillow) A pillow? (Rena Rouge and Carapace try forcing Miraculer to use Cataclysm on Shell-ter, only for her to remove it) Miraculer: The more there are of you, the dumber you get! Ladybug: What am I supposed to do with this? (Miraculer manages to shake Cat Noir off her but then Queen Bee shows up and takes his place) Queen Bee: Tickles! Ladybug: Of course. (sees Miraculer's staff, armpit, and rips apart the pillow to see a feather) Miraculer: (to Queen Bee) I thought we were friends! Queen Bee: Well, you were wrong. Sabrina is my friend, not Miraculer. (Ladybug begins to tickle Miraculer's armpit with a feather) Miraculer: (laughs) That tickles! Ladybug: Want some more? Miraculer: No, no! Shell-ter! (the barrier moves from Miraculer's staff to her armpit, allowing Ladybug to grab and break it, releasing the akuma) Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma! (spins yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly. (throws pillow in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (Cat Noir's ribs are healed and Miraculer turns back into Sabrina) Queen Bee: Ladybug. Mayura got away from me. I'm sorry, utterly sorry. Ladybug: That's okay, Queen Bee. We'll get her next time. (reaches hand out for the Bee Miraculous) Queen Bee: If you'd given it to me earlier, we'd probably would've defeated Hawk Moth. Ladybug: I'm sorry, Chloé. I should've told you this a long time ago. I might never be able to let you be Queen Bee again. Queen Bee: What? But I did everything you asked me to. Ladybug: I know. But this is for your own safety. It's too dangerous for you and your loved ones because Hawk Moth knows that you're Queen Bee. Queen Bee: Buzz off. (turns back into Chloé and gives Miraculous to Ladybug) Chloé: I understand. But I'm sure that you'll need me again, Ladybug. I know that I'll be Queen Bee again someday. I will always be Queen Bee. Ladybug: (notices her Miraculous beeping) Thank you, Chloé. Let's go. (takes off with Rena Rouge and Carapace) Cat Noir: Ladies. (bows and takes off) Sabrina: (to Chloé) I guess you'll never wanna play with me again now. Chloé: (pulls out her photograph) Of course I will. I just don't wanna be Ladybug anymore. (rips her photo in half and throws it on the ground) You can keep the costume if you want. Sabrina: Oh, goody! Mayura: I'm sorry, Hawk Moth. I failed. Hawk Moth: No, Mayura. We've set the stage for the future. Queen Bee will change her mind. Chloé: Hey, you! Lila: Chloé! Chloé: That magic code you told me to call Ladybug? It was just a big joke, wasn't it? Lila: Of course it wasn't. Why? Weren't you with Ladybug yesterday? Chloé: Uh... yes? Lila: So it worked then. Chloé: Uh... yes? Okay, fine! You're not completely useless! (walks away with Sabrina while Lila smirks) Marinette: I hope I didn't hurt Chloé's feelings too much. She's worked so hard. Tikki: It's for her own good. And you're also protecting Ladybug and Cat Noir by doing that. That's what being a superheroine is all about. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts